Lonely Mountains
by Kaisu
Summary: Optimus Prime revisits a spot in the mountains where he can be alone. Read slow, read alone. M warning for eroticism.


Lonely mountains

Optimus Prime slowly made his way to the ground bridge. He pushed a few coordinates in and let the green light show from his right side.

The gateway to his relaxation. In a well-practiced and orderly manner, he entered more information, setting a timer and a return address

to the base in approximately 30 minutes. The ground bridge snapped and crackled with energy and he made his way toward it steadily.

The green light engulfed him and his body was transported to the mountainous regions of Nepal. The area he chose so often was an

unlikely place to be populated by humans because of its altitude and steep terrain, there was no mountain village around for several miles.

Off in the distance, Mount Everest loomed, like a companion. A powerful and large companion, just as monstrous as Optimus was,

and equally as lonely. Optimus paced the ledges and climbed to his favorite point, and leaned in against the side of the mountain,

letting the millions of shining stars reflect off his armor, bathing him in a sweet seductive glow and melting away his anxiety. He turned

his back toward a cliff and leaned heavily into it, sinking into the jagged rocks as if they were plush feathers and his head tilted back and

clunked against the rock.

He carefully stretched his leg appendages, straightening them to full extension and recoiling them, slouching as

he did so. His left hand rested against his abdomen and his right hand found a sharp rock to brace against. He closed his optics and let

his hand roam his lower belly and the place just slightly lower than that. He let the static tickle his body, electrical senses ran up and

down his metal spine and spread through his arms and groin. His plates shifted below his hand revealing a semi-erect grey shaft of soft

metal, much like the metal that made up his face which was pliable and expressive. He slouched more into the side of the mountain and

rolled his head to the side. His optics remained shut off and closed, focusing only on his selfish intent of pleasure. He cupped his enormous

shaft in his enormous hand and began massaging it length-wise. The feelings that arose from the massage sent more sparks of energy

throughout him. A knot rose in his abdomen and his legs started to buckle under him but he stayed upright and curled his body toward

the ground. He stroked his shaft more, trading in the massage for a full on lengthwise caress. All the while he felt the energy from the

moon and the stars and he absorbed the night.

The mountains embraced him and he fell victim to his own pleasure, in the company of the Himalayas. He stroked himself until he rolled

sideways and his right arm smashed between the rocks and his hard body. Steadying himself, his face creased and frowned with thoughts

from his memory to make this experience all the more justified. His thoughts were secret, only to himself. His shaft was hard and became

even harder with his thoughts, fantasies and memories. His groin tickled with unsatisfiable urges and only for a night could he repress the

sensations his body so eagerly desired. His metallic member was hard and largely erect inside of his hand. A groan whispered its way through

the wind of the mountains and small tendrils of lightning no more than ten feet long developed in the sky above and around him. He rolled

once more to the side, bracing his right hand against the mountain and facing the rocks. The stars beamed light off his curved back,

beckoning him to take the night to its height with their energy. His energy coupled with the air around him, thin though it was, and filled it

with his own static energy. Particles gathered around and swirled in a vortex with small lightnings across the length of his massive body.

Wisps of clouds formed in his midst swirling violently sometimes, and sensually floating past his person at other times.

The number of small lightning tendrils increased and grew as Optimus increased his stroking tempo. The air pulsed around him with

his strokes and he turned a 180 and slammed his back against the rock wall again, burying his shaft deep in his hand now that he was

engulfed completely in his own satisfaction. His hips slightly bucked into his hand but it was his arm that was moving the greatest speed

of all. Short groans winded their way around the valleys of the Himalayas as he tensed his shoulders and rolled his head back into

the rocks. His face contorted in unmentionable pleasures and his head thrashed about. When his legs were about to collapse

underneath him, he gave a huff to the air and the lightning increased in numbers yet again around him. His right hand which was

grasping the rock wall crushed the rock cluster under his hand, sending small rocks tumbling to the valley below. His whole body was

tensing, he was on the strict edge of losing his consciousness with his mindless act of self-indulgence. His very hard metallic organ

gleamed in the moonlight and the stars made the tip glisten. Optimus grabbed his helm and nearly shoved his own head back into

the mountain with his desires, it was all he could do to not stumble forward into the valley.

He curled his body forward, losing his mind to his memories and reason, and pumped his body hard, sending him into the final

episode of pleasure. His face appeared to be expressive of unmentionable feelings and sensations that were all torturing his face

into a helpless mess of emotion. He increased his strokes for one final time and a burning sensation rose through his abdomen,

encompassing his arms and shoulders and finally finding a way to his legs and it filled his body. He gasped several times and twisted

his body while the lightning still crackled around him, mimicking his built up energy and he gave a final pleasurable pump and a shower

of energon shot through the air, and the lightning pulsed with him. He gasped and pumped smaller to ease off the sensation which his

legs finally fell sacrifice to by carrying his heavy weight and he crumpled to the earth.

He braced himself, arms below his body and drips of coolant ran lines down his appendages. Drips also leaked and fell sensually from

his face and other parts of his body creating a soft glowing pool below him. He stayed that way for several minutes, in complete silence and

felt the stars applauding him. Meanwhile, Everest in the distance silently kept his secret but they both knew that he would return the following

week in the same display and every time he returned, the experience would became greater and even more insatiable. As the flashes and

crackles of the lightning dimmed and eventually stopped, he rose to his feet and gave an unsatisfied huff and on-lined his optics again, his blue

eyes sending fragments of light into the small puffs of particles around him as they slowly dissipated. Just in time, a green swirling light

appeared just south of where he stood.


End file.
